Por você !
by Flaviackles
Summary: Rony é desatento no treinamento de Auror, Draco que tem que pedir desculpas, e a culpa é toda de Harry, claro..;)


**#** Eles eram meus, aí emprestei a J.K e ela não me devolveu :/ haha toodo mundo sabe que eles são todos dela né #sorte.

**#** Slash. Água com açúcar, um dia eu faço uma fic sem tantos mimimis (yn

* * *

Haviam se passado três dias, o único problema era que pareciam anos.

Draco estava jogado no sofá da Mansão, com raiva de tudo.

Primeiro, da ideia romântica de seus pais de viajarem para Paris e passar uma semana inteirinha lá. Eles não eram muito velhos para isso? Como eles podiam deixar o único filho deles em casa sozinho? Tudo bem que na verdade a ideia tinha lhe agradado, afinal, passaria a semana com Harry. Só ele e o moreno com a casa enorme para eles. Mas os pais deles não sabiam disso, então... Como eles podiam sair assim ?

Pensando bem, era bom seu pai estar distante, já que ele lhe arrancaria os olhos se soubesse que Draco estava deprimido porque tinha terminado com Harry. Sim, era horrível, mas a realidade.

Segundo, o destino fez com que o Weasley fosse escolhido para o Centro de Formação de Aurores de Londres, onde ele e Harry também frequentavam_. _O incompetente do chefe de Aurores tinha que lhe colocar como parceiro do ruivo estúpido, que fez algo errado, para variar e começou uma queda de seus preciosos cabelos , que foi interrompida antes dele ficar careca por alguém. Draco não captou qual anjo fizera uma benção dessas por choque, afinal SEUS BELOS CABELOS LOIROS PLATINADOS ESTAVAM CAINDO, depois ele nem procurou saber já que ele começou uma briga com palavras nada carinhosas com o melhor amigo de Harry, que fez com que este ficasse bravo com ele. ELE. Draco Malfoy, não o Weasley.

Terceiro, Draco não se segurou e virou-se para o moreno não acreditando que ele defendia o seu amigo, e terminou tudo com ele, antes de sair pela porta da sala e ir para casa.

Já haviam se passado três dias que começará as férias e o insensível do seu namorado não tinha lhe mandado uma carta ou vindo até sua casa implorando seu perdão.

E como se não bastasse ele estava se incomodando com isso, quando devia estar jogando uma partida de Quadribol na casa de Nott, nem ligando para o que Harry tinha falado. Mas ele estava, bateu no sofá frustrado.

Ele sempre preferia o Weasley a ele, o mesmo tinha acontecido no primeiro ano quando ele foi oferecer sua valiosa amizade e ele o fato nunca saia de sua cabeça, assim como Harry brigando com ele por causa do idiota do Weasley a três dias atrás.

Provavelmente estava lá agora na casa do bando de ruivos.

Nesse momento uma onda de ciúme lhe abateu ao pensar no seu namorado, ou melhor, seu ex, lá no meio de todos eles, que o conheciam a bem mais tempo que Draco e já deviam ter percebido o quanto Harry podia ser fascinante, às vezes, e também que ele tinha um sorriso bem sincero e infantil que ainda faziam aquelas esmeraldas chamado de olhos brilharem.

- Não continue com esse biquinho senão eu não resistirei e vou te dar um beijo.

Ah, e ainda tinha isso, havia chamado Pansy para passar a semana com ele, e a garota dava em cima dele toda hora.

- Eu não sou tão irresistível assim, sabe, o Potter prefere o Weasley.- falou deixando a mágoa transparecer em sua voz.

- Porque ele é um idiota. - disse ela parando na frente de Draco.- Ah, falando nisso, ele está aqui.- falou apontando para sua frente e Draco logo se sentou para notar que Harry estava atrás dele.

Draco fez uma carranca e virou para Pansy:- Ah, obrigado por avisar Pansy.- falou irônico e se afundou novamente no sofá.

Harry foi até a frente do sofá se sentando no chão, encostado neste, seu aroma delicioso chegando as narinas de Draco. Draco queria esquecer que estava com raiva dele e lhe abraçar, deu um muxoxo, aquilo era patético.

Pansy subiu as escadas deixando o casal a só, já havia feito sua parte indo na Mansão Black chamar o moreno, o humor do loiro logo melhoraria e ele a esqueceria,era melhor começar a fazer suas malas...

- Podemos conversar? – falou Harry topando na perna do loiro, o olhando.

O loiro fez sua melhor cara de raiva:- Não. – falou virando o rosto.- E não olhe para mim, estou horrível.

- Deixe de ser bobo, nem você tentando muito você ficaria feio.

Draco revirou os olhos, bufando, encarou Harry:- O que você quer?- perguntou indiferente.

- Conversar com você.

- Que foi? Enjoou do seu querido amiguinho?- perguntou. E Harry percebeu a disfarçada magoa em sua voz.

- Dray, ele não fez por mal, você não deveria ter falo aquelas coisas.

Draco soltou a mão de Harry. Hã? Quando o moreno tinha pego ela mesmo? Bufou:- Veio aqui defender ele? Pode ir dando meia volta e indo atrás dele, é isso que você sempre faz mesmo. - cruza os braços.

Harry não deixa Draco perceber o seu pequeno sorriso antes de prensar Draco no sofá e lhe dar um selinho, começando a encher o pescoço de Draco com beijos.

- Eu também te amo Dray.

- Pott...- reclama Draco tentando se soltar do moreno quando o outro volta a se concentrar na sua boca e enfiar sua língua na boca de Draco, este parou de se mexer e se entregar ao beijo, Harry sentiu a tensão de Draco ir embora e o loiro retribuir o beijo apaixonado.

Draco realmente não tinha como resistir e ficar com raiva do moreno, ainda mais ele te beijando. Ele sentiu a mão de Harry no seu pescoço e se seu cabelo tivesse passando dele, Harry estaria o acariciando, ou se tratando do momento, puxando com força.

Teve certeza que o moreno faria a segunda coisa quando este lhe deu uma forte mordida no seu lábio superior e Draco inspirou o cheiro delicioso e cítrico de Harry. Senti o peso do moreno em cima do seu peito e este chupar fortemente seu lábio, aquilo era demais, ele estava ficando excitado e deixou seus pensamentos de lado se derretendo nos braços de Harry.

Relaxou no travesseiro do sofá enquanto o moreno ia morder seu ombro.

Harry deita em cima do corpo de Draco, colocando sua cabeça no ombro dele e sussurrando:

- Acho que alguém deve desculpas a alguém. - fala acariciando o cabelo do seu namorado.

- Ok. Estou esperando. Vou ter direito a chocolates?- perguntou Draco deslizando suas mãos pelos cabelos de Harry.

Harry suspirou e Draco sentiu o ventinho no seu ouvido.

- Dray...

- Se você começar a dizer que eu preciso me desculpar com o Weasley, eu vou esquecer que te amo e vou te azarar, você sabe que só estou te perdoando porque eu estupidamente gosto de você.- falou se mexendo desconfortável abaixo de Harry.

- Nem se eu disser que eu passei esses três dias... -disse começando a subir e descer os dedos no peito do loiro. - procurando em livros e achei um feitiço que vai fazer seu cabelo voltar ao tamanho de antes em uma semana?- o que Harry não falou, mas o adorava e também queria o cabelo de Draco de volta.

- Eu tenho uma biblioteca Potter.- falou seco.

- Mas você vai se cansar, meu amor e nós podemos usar todo esse tempo fazendo outras coisas. - Harry deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Isto é, que se eu não pedir desculpas você vai terminar comigo?- pergunta ele sério.

- Não.- dá um muxoxo.- Mas eu ficaria muito feliz se você fizesse isso por mim.

Draco bufa olhando nos olhos de Harry...AFF.

- Ok Potter, mas será do meu jeito.

- Obrigado amor.- Harry sorriu dando um selinho em Draco.- Desde que esse jeito não seja arrancando os cabelos deles.

- Harry. - Draco sorriu.- Que ideia maravilhosa, você é um gênio, não existe desculpas melhor do que isso.

Harry deu um leve tapa na cabeça de Draco:- Me prometa que não fará isso.

- Ok, você acaba com toda a graça. Pensarei em outra coisa.

- Que tal '' Desculpa Weasley "?

Draco riu:- Olhe Harry, vamos fazer aquelas coisas ao qual você estava falando antes que eu te expulse da minha casa.

Harry então voltou a beijar ele.

Tá, Draco podia se humilhar pedindo desculpas ao Weasley por isso...Por _Harry._

* * *

_Reviews são tão bem vindas ! xD_


End file.
